And It Began to Rain
by Elania
Summary: It's the spring social at the Peacecraft mansion and Heero Yuy has been hired as a guard. Little does he know what the position intails. Through it all, he battles with himself, the question: Who is he?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Well, this is my first stab at a fanfic. Please review and let me know what you think =)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters no matter how much I wish I did. Credit also goes to the creators of the musical "Jekyll and Hyde" which is where the song that is in this chapter comes from. It is called "Who I Am".  
  
And it began to rain.  
  
The waves crashed upon the dark sand as the rain and wind buffeted the  
  
freighters in the harbor. Along one of the dark, narrow streets sat "The  
  
Red Rat". The bar was a refuge for those who wished to forget about  
  
everything and everyone. The counter decorated the north wall of the room,  
  
opposite the small stage. Dim booths sat along the edges while small tables  
  
were set in the middle of the floor.  
  
At the farthest edge of the counter he sat. His disheveled brown hair swept  
  
across his forehead, his prussian eyes intense. He lightly traced the rim of  
  
the shot glass in front of him. The bar tender walked over with a bottle in  
  
his hand.  
  
Bar tender: What me to fill 'er up?  
  
The man's hand moved the glass towards the bottle, staring at the amber  
  
liquid. He tossed the contents down his throat, set the glass down, along  
  
with money, and stood up. Just as he was about to leave, a hand clapped  
  
down on his shoulder.  
  
Duo: Hey Heero! What's up?  
  
Heero: Hello, Duo.  
  
Duo plopped into a chair, flipping his braid behind him.  
  
Duo: Pull up a chair and sit by me, mon ami. Ha, I'm a poet and I didn't  
  
know it.  
  
Heero just rolled his eyes and reluctantly sat down. Duo waved at the bar  
  
tender.  
  
Duo: Come on! Let's fill up this glass!  
  
After he downed the entire glass, he smacked his lips, and sighed. Duo: Ahhhh. Feels good to sit down and put my feet up. He decided to ignore the dirty looks Heero was throwing in his direction.  
  
On the stage, a small band was setting up their instruments. As soon as  
  
they were ready, a young woman wearing a beaded black dress walked up to the  
  
microphone. She signaled the pianist to start playing. She opened her  
  
mouth and started to sing, her sultry voice filling the air.  
  
Look at me and tell me  
  
Who I am.  
  
Why I am what I am.  
  
Call me a fool and it's true, I am.  
  
I don't know who I am.  
  
Heero gripped his glass tighter, trying to ignore the words that penetrated  
  
into his soul but he couldn't keep asking himself that exact same question:  
  
who was he?  
  
Am I the face of the future?  
  
Am I the face of the past?  
  
Am I the one who must finish last?  
  
Duo, in the meantime, was having a grand time catcalling and trying to catch  
  
the singer's eye.  
  
Nobody knows.  
  
Not even you.  
  
No one knows who I am.  
  
Finally, Heero couldn't stand it anymore. He threw down his glass and  
  
stomped out of the hot bar. Outside, the rain still poured from the sky.  
  
Heero started off down the street, his hair plastering to his neck. Duo  
  
came running up, huffing and puffing.  
  
Duo: Sheesh, Heero. Why did you leave?  
  
Heero: I have plans.  
  
Duo: Oh? And what plans might those be?  
  
Heero: I've been asked to be a guard at the Peacecraft mansion tonight for  
  
their spring social gathering.  
  
Duo's eyes grew wide.  
  
Duo: Oh frick!!! I'm supposed to take Hilde to that! AHHHH!!!! Uh,  
  
Heero, I need to go. See ya at the mansion.  
  
And off he ran. Heero shook his head at the vanishing braid then continued  
  
on his way, slowly walking through the rain, arriving home with only a few  
  
minutes to shower and change his clothing. An hour later, he stood at the bottom of the grand staircase inside the Peacecraft mansion, dressed in a sleek black tuxedo with a small blood red rose in one lapel. His watchful eyes darted to each corner of the room, constantly making sure there was no one to ruin the party. As the orchestra finished playing, the dancers parted. Heero felt his heart speed up ever so  
  
slightly.  
  
Heero: Relena.  
  
There she stood, elegantly dressed in a light blue dress, her hair up in a  
  
simple knot. The simplicity suited her. Suddenly she turned and saw him,  
  
her eyes twinkling. She gave him a soft smile, said something to her  
  
companions, and started walking towards him.  
  
Relena: Hello, Heero.  
  
Heero: Hello...Relena.  
  
Relena blushed slightly as he said her name, making her more pretty than she  
  
had been just seconds before. Heero realized he was staring and quickly  
  
diverted his gaze.  
  
Relena: I'm so glad you could come.  
  
Heero: I was asked to help protect you. That is the only reason I am here.  
  
Relena bit her lip, as if to keep herself from saying something regrettable.  
  
She looked at him, that cold boy who stood in front of her. Just then, the  
  
orchestra began playing a waltz. Relena held out her hand.  
  
Relena: Come on.  
  
Heero looked at her uncertainly.  
  
Heero: What?  
  
Relena: Dance with me.  
  
Heero: No.  
  
Relena pursed her lips.  
  
Relena: Why not?  
  
Heero: I'm here to protect you.  
  
Relena: Exactly. What better way to protect me then to dance with me?  
  
Heero: Relena--  
  
Relena: I won't take no for an answer.  
  
She grasped his hand and he reluctantly followed her on to the dance floor.  
  
Heero: I don't know how to dance.  
  
Relena: Then I'll lead.  
  
She placed one of his hands on her waist, noting with delight that his face  
  
turned slightly red. Relena placed one hand on his shoulder and with the  
  
other, held on to his.  
  
Relena: Okay. Just follow me and do what I do.  
  
Heero tried to follow her but found himself stumbling for the umpteenth  
  
time. Relena just laughed.  
  
Relena: Just don't think about it.  
  
He looked into her beautiful eyes and suddenly felt that the entire world no  
  
longer existed. It was just him and Relena. A tap on the shoulder brought  
  
him back to reality. He looked at Relena. Her eyebrow was cocked in  
  
surprise. Heero turned and saw a man dressed in a tacky pink tuxedo. The  
  
stranger held out his hand to Relena.  
  
Fare: Miss Peacecraft. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Saerio  
  
Fare. May I have this dance?  
  
Relena looked at him in surprise.  
  
Relena: Well, I'm already--  
  
Fare grabbed her hand and dragged her away from Heero. He smirked as he  
  
looked back at Heero, whose eyes stared hard at Fare.  
  
Fare: So, who's the ruffian you were dancing with?  
  
Relena looked at him angrily.  
  
Relena: His name is Heero Yuy. And he is not a ruffian.  
  
Fare: So, who is he?  
  
Relena: He is a...friend of my brother's. Now, mind your own business.  
  
Fare moved her closer to him. Relena instinctively pulled back.  
  
Relena: I'm sorry but there is something that I need to attend to. Excuse  
  
me.  
  
She turned and quickly walked off of the dance floor, leaving Fare alone  
  
among the dancers. He watched her go, his smile twisted wickedly. In the  
  
distance, Heero watched him. He did not trust that smile.  
  
At that moment, Duo, dressed in a spotless, white tuxedo came striding up,  
  
with Hilde at his arm.  
  
Duo: Hey, Heero! How's it going?  
  
Heero: Hello, Duo. Hilde.  
  
Hilde: What have you been up to?  
  
Heero: Nothing.  
  
He looked at them both  
  
Heero: I need to go back to my duties. See you two later.  
  
And with that, he walked away towards the open doors that led to the garden  
  
behind the mansion. Duo gave Hilde a puzzled look.  
  
Duo: What's wrong with Heero?  
  
Hilde: I was just about to ask you the same thing.  
  
Duo: I'm gonna go talk to him, all right? Hilde nodded as Duo strode after Heero. Heero sat down at one of the many  
  
iron benches along the edge of the garden, close to the street. He tipped  
  
his head back and gazed at the stars. Heero closed his eyes but he couldn't  
  
stop thinking about her and the look on Fare's face. He had a very bad  
  
feeling.  
  
Duo: Heero.  
  
Heero: What do you want, Duo?  
  
Duo sat down next to Heero and put his hands behind his head.  
  
Duo: Nice night.  
  
Heero opened his eyes.  
  
Heero: What is it?  
  
Duo: I wanted to see if you were all right.  
  
Heero: I'm fine.  
  
Duo: You don't seem fine.  
  
Heero stood up abruptly.  
  
Heero: Look--  
  
Relena: Leave me alone!  
  
Heero and Duo stood up quickly at the sound of Relena's voice and ran  
  
towards the road. As they reached the border hedge, Duo motioned for Heero  
  
to stop. Heero slowly peered around the hedge. Standing against the hedge  
  
was Relena and in front of her stood Fare, one of his hand grasping her  
  
wrists, the other clenching her chin.  
  
Fare: Now, Miss Relena Peacecraft, didn't your mother teach you any  
  
manners?  
  
Relena: Don't you dare speak of my mother!  
  
Her hand flew and struck him across the face. Fare looked at her with a  
  
stunned look on his face. Relena turned to run but Fare reached and  
  
grasped her wrist.  
  
Fare: Please, Relena.  
  
Relena: Get away from me!!!  
  
At that moment, Heero stepped out from behind the hedge, his gun at ready.  
  
Heero: Let go of her!  
  
Fare looked up and grinned wickedly.  
  
Fare: Well, well, well. Is the great Heero Yuy here to save the little  
  
girl?  
  
Heero: Get away from her.  
  
Heero slowly walked towards him. Fare smiled evilly.  
  
Fare: You have failed in your mission, boy. You failed to protect the  
  
Foreign Minister.  
  
Relena: How did you know who he was?  
  
Fare: Because.  
  
Twisting Relena's arms behind her, he whipped out a gleaming blade and  
  
held it to her throat.  
  
Fare: Put down your gun, or she dies.  
  
Heero hesitated for a moment. Relena whimpered as the gleaming knife was  
  
pressed harder against her throat. Heero reluctantly set down the gun.  
  
Fare smiled in triumph.  
  
Fare: Good boy. Come, Miss Relena. He is waiting for you.  
  
He looked at Heero and winked.  
  
Fare: On behalf of Miss Peacecraft, I thank you for a job well done.  
  
Good-bye.  
  
Duo: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Duo suddenly came hurtling out of the garden, punching Fare in the face.  
  
Fare fell to the ground, pulling Relena with him. The knife flew out of  
  
his hand, disappearing down a gutter. Relena quickly pulled away from  
  
Fare. Heero picked up his gun and pointed it at Fare.  
  
Heero: Say good-bye.  
  
He cocked the gun and aimed. Just before he pulled the trigger, Duo stepped  
  
in front of him, completely blocking Heero's intended victim. Heero stared  
  
at him in surprise.  
  
Heero: What are you doing, Duo?!  
  
Duo: You can't kill him.  
  
Heero: Why not?  
  
Duo: It's not right to kill an unarmed man.  
  
Heero: Who are you to talk about what is right and wrong? You forget who I  
  
am, Duo! I am not Wufei, so don't try and pull that right/wrong crap on  
  
me!! Now get out of my way!!!!  
  
Duo: NO! Heero, lower your gun!  
  
Heero continued to stare at Duo, his eyes burning.  
  
Heero: Move, Maxwell.  
  
Duo stared at Heero in disbelief. Never, in the time they had known each  
  
other had Heero ever called him by his last name.  
  
Duo: No, Heero. No.  
  
Heero: Damn it, Maxwell! MOVE!!!  
  
But Duo kept his stance. As she watched, Relena couldn't help but admire  
  
Duo for standing up to Heero. But what about Heero? His left fist was  
  
clenched and his right trembled as he held the gun cocked, ready to shoot.  
  
Duo slowly walked forward, his hand reaching out.  
  
Duo: Heero, give me the gun.  
  
The few seconds that followed seemed like an eternity. But before anyone  
  
could react, a loud BANG emitted from the gun and Duo stumbled. His hand  
  
reached down and felt the warm blood seeping through his shirt. He looked  
  
up, the look in his eyes indescribable. As if in slow motion, he fell  
  
backward, striking his head on the pavement. Fare stood up quickly and  
  
disappeared down the street. Relena quickly ran over to Duo. His eyes  
  
fluttered and his hand lightly lay on top of the wound. Relena ripped a  
  
strip of cloth from her dress and pressed it to his wound. She looked back  
  
at Heero, stunned at what had just happened. Heero stared at his best  
  
friend's body: the best friend who had been standing just moments before,  
  
begging him to set down his gun. That gun was still smoking slightly from  
  
the shot. Heero suddenly felt so weak. The gun slipped from his hand and  
  
clattered on the pavement.  
  
Sirens filled the air and the flashing lights of an ambulance appeared at  
  
that end of the street. Heero backed up slowly. Relena watched him as he  
  
turned and raced through the bushes. On and on he ran, desperate to leave  
  
behind what had just happened. He had shot his best friend.  
  
Back at his hotel room, he quickly shed his clothing and stepped into the  
  
shower. He scrubbed his skin as if he was trying to rub off the scent and  
  
feel of the gun. Once finished, he slipped on pair of forest green boxers.  
  
He sat on his bed, the moon bathing him in its pure, white light. Heero's  
  
eyes were squeezed shut as he tried to rid his mind of the awful scene. But  
  
to no avail. Images of Fare with a knife pressed against Relena's throat,  
  
Duo yelling, a shot, and Duo lying on the ground, crimson blood spreading  
  
through his white tuxedo....  
  
The sound of soft steps met his ears. Heero sighed. He knew that she would  
  
come eventually. A light tap on the door announced her arrival.  
  
Heero: It's open.  
  
Relena slowly opened the door. She looked at him; the muscular back rose  
  
and fell as he breathed. Sympathy flooded her heart. She walked over and  
  
sat down beside him. Without looking up, Heero spoke to her.  
  
Heero: How's Duo?  
  
Relena: He's going to be okay. Woke up groaning about his empty stomach.  
  
She laughed softly but quickly stopped when Heero lifted his head. His eyes  
  
glistened and a single tear trickled down his cheek.  
  
Heero: It's all my fault.  
  
Relena put her arms around Heero's shoulders and hugged him close. For  
  
several minutes they sat, rocking back and forth. Heero lifted his head and  
  
looked into Relena's light blue eyes.  
  
Heero: Who am I, Relena?  
  
Relena looked at him, confused.  
  
Relena: What are you talking about?  
  
Heero: Who am I? I thought I knew who I was. I was the perfect soldier.  
  
Now, I don't know.  
  
He looked out towards the window.  
  
Heero: I don't even know who my parents were, or where I was born.  
  
He looked back at her.  
  
Heero: I don't know who I am.  
  
Another tear fell down his cheek. Relena reached up and wiped it away with  
  
her thumb. Heero tried to look away but Relena turned his face back  
  
towards her.  
  
Relena: I know who you are.  
  
Heero looked at her questioningly.  
  
Relena: You are Heero Yuy, the soldier. You are the man who has protected  
  
so many people so that they may live in peace.  
  
Heero put his head on her shoulder, the tears falling freely. Relena  
  
wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Relena: And you are also the man that I love.  
  
And it began to rain. 


	2. And It Began To Rain ch2

Chapter 2:  
  
While the storm raged outside, Relena sat, her arms around Heero, gently rocking the crying Japanese boy, silently wishing she could tell him her true feelings. Heero continued to cry, letting all guard down. After several minutes, whether it be from both physical and emotional exhaustion, Heero fell asleep. Relena, seeing his eyes close and his body relax, rently laid him onto his bed and pulled the blanket up and over his body. She slowly got up and went over to the phone. She dialed the hospital number.  
  
Relena: Hello? Hilde, its me.yeah, I'm still here.Hilde! I wouldn't do that to him. I can't believe you would think that!...He's sleeping soundly, completely exhausted.mmhm.How's Duo?...Oh good. I'm sure he was happy to eat.okay, well I'll come back once Heero wakes up. I don't trust leaving him alone right now.alright.I'll see you there.  
  
Relena put the phone back down. Almost immedietly, the phone rang.  
  
Relena: Hello?  
  
Mysterious Caller: Miss Relena Peacecraft?  
  
Relena: Yes?  
  
M. C.: What would you say if I told you that a gun is aimed right for you?  
  
Relena felt shivers go through her body.  
  
Relena: Who is this?!  
  
M.C.: No one to be trifled with. I could easily kill you now but then, that would give me no real satisfaction. I want that boy to be wide awake when I kill you.  
  
The mysterious phone caller laughed.  
  
Relena: What do you want from me?  
  
M.C.: (menacingly) For you to die.  
  
Click. Relena stood there, unable to move. She set the phone back in its cradle, trembling from head to toe.  
  
Relena: Who could it be?  
  
20 miles away, far out in the country, an old abandoned mansion sat. It had once been the crown jewel of several estates in the area. The old stone was covered in dark moss and cobwebs. After the original owners (the Ezakiyas), left, the mansion had played many roles including a school and a hotel. Then, rumors of ghosts and strange happenings began to circulate. The stream of visiting people diminished until the last owners were forced to leave. The building depleted and soon was the course of many children ghost stories. Now, after 40 years, no one would go near the building. Late at night, it had been reported that flickering lights could be seen in the windows but not even the police would go and investigate. Now, as the rain poured down, the mansion looked even more dismal.  
  
A black car came driving up to the long driveway of the mansion. Suddenly, the car swerved! The tired squealed and spun on the wet pavement. The car crashed sideways into the ditch. There was a jumble of loud voices and then one of the doors was wrenched open. A man jumped out, scrambled up the embankment and took off down the road. Out of no where, someone shouted, "FIRE!" The sound of an exploding gun split the air. The man fell onto the pavement, clutching at his leg. Out of the tall weeks came several armed men, all dressed in black. On their left arms were bright red patches with what looked like a silver swastika except instead of lines, the symbol was made of two snakes crossing each other. One man led the rest down the road, his black and silver cape flowing behind him. His hands were thin and scarred. His face was pale with a graying mustache. His dark eyes were cold and merciless as they stared at the man, cowering on the ground, red blood seeping through his pink pants.  
  
Ezakiya: You have failed me Fare.  
  
Fare: No! No!! It was that Heero Yuy.  
  
Ezakiya glanced at the gunman beside him. Bang! Fare let out a cry of pain, clutching at his other leg.  
  
Ezakiya: I gave you the means to kidnap her and you decided to draw attention to yourself.  
  
Bang! Fare whimpered in pain, blood spread through the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
Ezakiya: Honestly, I'm beginning to wonder if your loyalty is still to me, solely.  
  
Bang! Fare cried out once more as blood came through the other pink sleeve.  
  
Ezakiya: You have drawn to much attention to yourself, Fare.  
  
Fare looked at him, his eyes wide in terror.  
  
Fare: No! No! Please! Spare me!!!  
  
Bang!  
  
********************************  
  
Duo: So what's a guy need to do to get a decent meal here?  
  
Hilde: Duo, you need to eat something healthy.  
  
Duo: What's wrong with good ol' chicken fried steak and eggs with toast?! Honestly! That's it! I'm goin down to the cafeteria and giving the chef a lesson in decent cooking!  
  
Duo threw back the covers and tried to sit up. Hilde quickly pushed him back down.  
  
Hilde: Duo! First of all, you just came out of surgery so you can't go walking around. Second of all, you are in a hospital gown and therefore, everyone can see your ass when you get up!  
  
Duo reached a hand behind him tentatively.  
  
Duo: YEAAAA!!! Ok, where are my real clothes?!  
  
The group in the hospital roomed laughed at Duo's antics. At that moment, a young nurse came walking in. She sidled over to Duo's bedside and began checking his pulse. She smiled slyly.  
  
Nurse: You just got out of surgery and already you're having a party. What will the doctor say?  
  
DuoL Well, a guy who just escaped from death is definently going to want to party.  
  
Nurse: (seductively) I would love to celebrate your escape from death.  
  
Hilde chose that moment to come over and plant a large kiss on Duo's lips.  
  
Hilde: We all want to.  
  
The nurse pursed her lips, finished her work then, walked out. Hilde's face was triumphant.  
  
Quatre: Hey. Where's Relena? I haven't seen her.  
  
Hilde: She said she'll come by later. She's..umm.she wanted to go and make sure that.uh..Heero didn't go do anything rash.  
  
Everyone in the room grew quiet. Duo sighed  
  
Duo: I wish he would come and see that I'm alright.  
  
Relena: He's scared, Duo. He's afraid of what he did and what you will do.  
  
Quatre: So where is he?  
  
Hilde: I just talked to Relena. She said he was at his apartment, sleeping. She said she'll come by after he wakes up. She didn't dare leave him.  
  
Duo: Sheesh. When on earth are those two just gonna admit their feelings and get it on?!  
  
Trowa: Duo. Heero and Relena are not like you who will sleep with any girl if you can get her alone.  
  
Duo blushed and shut up. Everyone else laughed at his embarrassment including Hilde, although her cheeks looked a little redder than usual.  
  
******************************************  
  
Heero's eyes slowly opened, looking through the curtains at the cold rainy world outside. The sound of rustling linen brought his attention to the chair beside his bed. Relena sat there, her head propped up on one hand, her eyes closed and breathing soft. Her skirt moved slightly as she moved a bit in her sleep. Heero could not help but notice how her hair draped over her shoulders and hung softly around her face. He reached out slightly to brush it out of her eyes when she awoke. She smiled as she looked him.  
  
Relena: Hello there. It's about time you woke up.  
  
Heero: What happened?  
  
Relena: Do you remember anything from last night?  
  
Heero closed his eyes, thinking hard. Suddenly, it all came back to him. Fare, holding a knife to Relena's throat. Duo, attacking Fare, Heero with a gun, Duo suddenly on the ground, covered in blood. Heero felt a shiver go through his body and he opened his eyes.  
  
Heero: Yes, I remember.  
  
Relena got up and walked over to the bed. She reached out and touched his shoulder.  
  
Relena? Heero? Do you want to go see him?  
  
Heero: No.  
  
Relena: Heero, please.  
  
Heero: I said no.  
  
Relena: Very well. I told Hilde I would drop by after you were awake. Heero stared blankly ahead of him.  
  
Relena: Heero, promise me you won't go do anything rash.  
  
He remained silent. Heero didn't watch as Relena left the room. As soon as the door shut and footsteps had faded, he got up and walked over to his computer. He flipped the switch and a long block of writing appeared. Heero scrolled down, carefully reading. At the bottom of the screen it said, "Mission accepted?" with a blinking cursor next to it. Heero stared at the cursor, fighting the doubt inside him.  
  
Heero: Mission accepted. 


	3. And It Began to Rain ch 3

Chapter 3: And It Began to Rain  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters no matter how much I dream. Please do not sue me =)  
  
Relena stood outside Heero's apartment complex while she waited for a taxi. She looked at the windows until she located Heero's.  
  
Relena: Oh Heero. When will I have the courage to really tell you how I feel.  
  
The taxi pulled up just then. With a final glance towards the windows she got in.  
  
Relena: Hospital please.  
  
When she arrived, Relena went up to Duos' room. She smiled when she walked in and saw her friends. She knocked softly on the door jam. Duo looked up and grinned.  
  
Duo: Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show up and see how her friend wasx doing.  
  
Relena: (laughing) Sorry I'm late. Bad traffic. (She looked around the room). Where's Hilde?  
  
Duo: She went to go get some coffee. She said she'd be back in a while.  
  
Relena: Oh ok.  
  
Quatre: Relena..how's.ummm.Heero doing?  
  
Relena frowned slightly.  
  
Relena: He woke up a little bit ago and said he was fine. But I think he's still pretty shaken about what happened.  
  
Wufei: That bastard! How dare he skulk in his apartment after shooting someone!! He needs to be brought to justice!!!  
  
Sally: Wufei! Shut the hell up!  
  
Nurse: Excuse me but is there a Miss Relena Peacecraft in here?  
  
Relena: Yes?  
  
Nurse: There is a phone call for you. You can use this phone here in the room. Just press the line four button.  
  
Relena: Thank you.  
  
Relena walked over and picked up the phone.  
  
Relena: Hello? This is Relena Peacecraft. How may I help you?  
  
Hilde: Relena! Relena! Help me pl--!!!  
  
Relena: (frantically) Hilde?! Hilde, is that you?!!!!  
  
Ezakiya: Yes, that was your friend.  
  
Relena's blood ran cold.  
  
Relena: What have you done with her?! What do you want from me?! Who are you?!  
  
Ezakiya: Tsk-tsk Miss Peacecraft. Didn't your mother ever teach any manners about questions. One question at a time. (Laughs evilly) As to your answers, you will have to find that out yourself. Now listen carefully to me. If you walk out to the front of the hospital, a black limo will be waiting. If you are not in that limo in five minutes, your friend is dead. That's five minutes, starting now.  
  
Click.  
  
Quatre: Relena, who was that?  
  
Relena put the phone back down.  
  
Relena: (whispering) I don't know. But whoever he is, he has Hilde.  
  
Duo: What?! They have Hilde? Then let's go!! Find the bastards!! I'll drive!  
  
Relena: I have to go get into a limo downstairs in the next five minutes.  
  
Quarte: You can't do that! You would be putting yourself in the enemy's hands!  
  
Relena: If I don't they're going to kill Hilde. I have to do this.  
  
She turned and walked out the door.  
  
Trowa turned to Quatre:  
  
Trowa: We need to follow her.  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
As soon as Relena stepped outside of the hospital, a black limo pulled up in front of her. The door opened and Relena slid into the cool interior. No one was in there and all of the glass was completely black, making it impossible to see the front seat or where they were going. Relena tried to roll down a window but they were locked. She sat back and tried to calm herself, hoping all the while that Hilde was alright.  
  
Finally, the car began to slow down and slowly came to a halt. The door opened. A man wearing black with a red patch on his arm motioned to Relena with his gun. She stepped out and gazed around, the rain quickly soaking her. Ahead of her sat an old, desolate mansion. The man pushed her in the back towards the mansion. Relena walked through the long grass to the mansion. She stopped as they neared the wet steps. The large, ornamented doors swung in, revealing a dark abyss. The looming darkness caused shivers to go up and down Relena's spine. The man prodded her in the back again. Relena slowly walked up the steps and through the foreboding doorway, trying not to tremble. She stepped out of the gray light into the darkness, trying hard to see through the darkness. The monstrous door creaked shut with a loud bang! Relena raced back to the doors and desperetly tried to open them.  
  
Ezakiya: It's no use, my dear.  
  
Relena whirled around, peering into the darkness, trying to locate the voice.  
  
Relena: Who are you?! What do you want with me?!  
  
Ezakiya: In good time. All in good time. For now, I would rather have you live in fear and wonder.  
  
Relena clenched her fists and shouted!  
  
Relena: You can't scare me!!  
  
Suddenly lights flared up and Relena shielded her eyes from the glare.  
  
Ezakiya: You will learn to be scared!  
  
A trap door beneath Relena opened. She cried out as she fell into the gapping hole.  
  
Relena: Help me! Heeroooo!!!  
  
Bam! She felt, for a moment, hard stone beneath her before she blacked out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero watched the house, his eyes daring back and forth, taking in the sight. The rain beat down upon his head, turning the dirt he lay in into mud. He watched as a long black limo pulled up to the mansion. A man with a large gun walked up to the passenger door and opened it. Heero stared as Relena stepped out and was led into the house. As soon as she was out of sight, Heero crept forward as quickly as possible. The man he had seen open the limo was standing outside of the large entry door. Heero lifted the pistol in his hand and aimed for the man. BANG! The man slumped against the door and slid down to the porch, blood streaming down his face.  
  
Man: Hey, Yoshimura! You okay?  
  
Heero lay still as he heard boots squelching through the mud. Another man in black with red walked past Heero. Heero quickly got to his feet and lunged forward, tackling the man around the legs.  
  
Man: What the..!?!  
  
He fell hard to the ground. Heero quickly pinned the guy to the ground and held the pistol to his head, forcing the man's face into the cold mud.  
  
Heero: Now listen to me. Either show me how to get into the house or.  
  
He pressed the pistol harder against the man's temple. Heero got off of the man, tied his hands and hauled him upright.  
  
Heero: Now move.  
  
The man, trembling, walked towards the side of the house, blood from his nose mixing with mud and rian. He led Heero clear around to the back end of the mansion. They came to a stop at what looked like an entrance to an old-fashioned cellar. The man pointed to the slanted doors.  
  
Man: There. That's the only other way in.  
  
Heero jabbed him.  
  
Heero: Well, open it.  
  
The man unlocked the half dozen locks, opened the door and began to stop away. Heero caught him in the stomach with a fist.  
  
Heero: You're not going anywhere.  
  
The man stood doubled over, trying to control his trembling.  
  
Man: You don't understand. Ezakiya will kill any man who enters that house without his permission.  
  
Heero cocked the gun and pointed the barrel between the man's eyes.  
  
Heero: I don't give a shit about your boss's policies. Either go before me through the door and risk being killed by your boss or refuse to walk through, and I will kill you. Either way, doesn't look like today is your lucky day. Now move!  
  
The man, trembling, walked to the steps, took a deep breath, and started down the stairs. Heero looked around before descending down the staircase. Several yards away from the door lay a large bunch of bushes. A pair of dark brown eyes watched as Heero disappeared through a cellar door, the cellar door shutting behind him. 


End file.
